


Sing Me To Sleep

by peepandchirp



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Music, Lullabies, M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles, i like soft sleepy lullabies, kind of, still can't tell the difference tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepandchirp/pseuds/peepandchirp
Summary: Percival sings Credence to sleep





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something sweet and soft. I've had this thought that Percival and Credence met way before canon, genuinely cared about each other and were together. Before Grindelwald messed that all up.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like.

The winter air seeped through the church walls as frost gathered against the window. Credence hugged himself, desperate for warmth as he laid under his thin sheet of a blanket. Most nights were better, warmer even compared to this. 

Credence felt his shuddering momentarily cease after a sharp crack resounded within the room. He stumbled standing as he saw Percival Graves standing in the middle of his room.

"M-mr. Graves!" Credence said in a hushed whisper. If his mother saw him... He was glad she didn't come in, maybe the sound of the apparation couldn't be heard in her room.

"Hello, Credence," Graves said, his lips daring to smile, "Call me Percival. We're together, after all"

Credence gave a short nod to him. The two of them stood quietly in front of each other. The silence felt comfortable, peaceful and familiar. Credence tried his best to suppress his shivering, he didn't want to worry Graves. It didn't work because the next thing he knew, Graves walked towards him, careful not to make a sound.

Arms wrapped around his small frame and warmth enveloped him. Credence couldnt help but rest his head in the curve Graves's neck. Nestled softly against him, Credence let out a soft sigh.

"Warmer?" Grave's voice was low and loving, his breath hot against his skin. He let out only a mumble. He just wanted to be close to him. To hold him.

Growing tired, Credence leaned against him. Feeling a hand rub the curve of his back, his lips twitched into a smile. Graves was so warm and comforting.

"When I came to check up on you, I didn't expect you to be up," Graves said suddenly, his voice closer to a whisper. Credence smile grow more, he loved his concern for him. It was something no one beside Modesty would spare for him.

"Do you normally check in late at night?" he asked him slowly. Despite being with him, Credence was still a bit afraid to question him. In anything. Graves only smiled and nodded. If it was anyone else, he wouldn't know how to respond to someone checking on him in the middle of the night. He understood given his situation. He was thankful for Graves. 

"I couldn't sleep," Credence explained simply,"It's too cold." Graves made a noise of acknowledgement, almost a grunt. He led Credence closer to his bed telling him to get in. Credence blushed slightly, causing Graves to chuckle. He simply told him it's nothing terrible.

Graves got in next to him and held him close. He took out his wand, a 12" oak wood, and quietly said a spell as he pointed at the blanket and pillow. Instantly, it became warm and Credence sighed against Graves.

He muttered a thank you to Graves and kissed his wrist. Graves began singing quietly to him. Credence looked up at him with a smile. Graves gave him so much, so much care and so much love. Every kiss, Credence would shyly give one back.

They laid still, Graves hummed and sang. He was careful enough not to be heard by anyone either than Credence. He held him close to him, careful not to disturb him. Credence felt more tired than he had been before. The warm blanket and leaning against the man you love as he sings to you, it just felt peaceful.

Slowly Credence slipped into a heavy sleep. Chest rising and falling slowly, as he leaned against Graves. Careful not to wake the sleeping man, Graves slowly stood.

Credence looked more peaceful than ever and Graves made sure that he had warmth until morning. With one last glance at him, Graves apparated out of the room, leaving behind him a silent room.

**Author's Note:**

> I took longer on this because I didn't know what to write, really.


End file.
